<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ai no Hana by Shuichis_Ahoge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134936">Ai no Hana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichis_Ahoge/pseuds/Shuichis_Ahoge'>Shuichis_Ahoge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doubt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Overthinking, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichis_Ahoge/pseuds/Shuichis_Ahoge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ai no Hana;' which directly translates to 'love flower,' refers to a rose of which when the petals are cupped between one's palms, it is told to let you *feel* the love for you from whomever has presented it to you.  They are often used to prove loyalty of your love for another, or lack thereof.  Some believe it's only an urban legend, or a myth, to those people, the flowers affects do not apply.  These flowers are extremely hard to find, some are mistaken even for regular roses.  The only difference is the slight mis-colouration in the middle.  On a regular white rose, the middle is more of a yellow, while an ai no hana flower has a light gray middle.  They are often made artificially and sold for ridiculous amounts of money. </p><p>(my original au!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ai no Hana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked shakily down at my blood-soaked hand. Why was this how it had to turn out? Why was think who I was born to be? I took a deep breath. I would almost say what I felt was nothing, as was how it had been for most of my life. But, now, it wasn't empty. There was, if even the tiniest bit, guilt. Or, maybe it was empathy. Even registering this into my mind hurt. It had been quite a while since I'd shed a tear. Years. But now, my eyes strained and burned as they fought the release of crying. Why was it I felt this way? What had changed? It seemed nothing, but that wasn't it. There was definitely something that was off. His face flashed across my mind ever so briefly and I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my throat. </p><p>How did he feel about me doing this? Was he... Scared? Or, does he think badly of me? Does he hang around me because he doesn't want to get on my bad side, or because he feels like if he doesn't I'll get mad at him? God, I hope not. That can't be it, right? He's a hunter. He shouldn't be afraid of me... Right? </p><p>...</p><p>I glanced to my right, there stood a white flower, a rose, to be precise. The side was slightly splattered with blood. I slowly squatted down next to it. I had even ruined the beauty of nature. The poor innocent rose had been tainted and it was my fault. I picked up the hand without the blood on it and carefully cupped it in my hand. </p><p>"Sorry..." I flinched at my own voice. I hadn't realized how silent it was. Only moments ago there was faint chatter, or even a silent hum of presence, but now there was nothing. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in once again and attempting to relax. The flower was definitely still alive, good. </p><p>...</p><p>Solitude. This flower represented it, in a way. It even sorta reminded me of Gon. It still holds on, alive and well, even after everything it had witnessed, and it still hasn't been shaken. </p><p>...</p><p>I reopened my eyes and observed the flower more carefully. It wasn't fully bloomed yet, and not wilting at all either, as if it were being actively taken care of.</p><p>...</p><p>I wonder if whoever was taking care of it was among the group... The group now laying lifelessly around me.</p><p>...</p><p>I stroked my fingers over it and came to the sudden realization that I'd never touched a rose before. Hm. It was soft. Just brushing my thumb softly over one of the petals was calming. I leaned down and inhaled it's sweet scent. I smiled. It smells like him, too. </p><p>"Mm-?" My eyes widened slightly as I looked carefully at the middle of the flower. Is this... An ai no hana? Huh. I didn't think they were real...</p><p>...</p><p>.......</p><p>I leaned back into the grass, putting my hands up behind my head. Gon's normal smile slowly curved down and he put on a face of uncertainty.</p><p>"Hey, dude, is something up?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Eh. Nah, I've just been thinking about some stuff and it kinda upset me a little."</p><p>"Do... You want to talk about it?"</p><p>"Mm. Not really, if I get too deep into it I'll get all depressed and that won't be cool."</p><p>"Oh... I see." So that's how he does it... Really? He seriously just..... Doesn't think about it?</p><p>He looked down to the ground awkwardly, holding his arms in his hands.</p><p>"Gon, c'mere." He looked back up and over to me as I sat up and held out my arms. He looked fragile. As if he might break any second, his eyes looked as if he might cry. He hesitantly scooted over and wrapped his arms around me, his head collapsed onto my chest. My arms enclosed him and I carefully rubbed my hand over his back. </p><p>//<br/>I stroked my fingers over it and came to the sudden realization that I'd never touched a rose before. Hm. It was soft. Just brushing my thumb softly over one of the petals was calming. <br/>//</p><p>... </p><p>He really was like that flower.</p><p>"Look at me." </p><p>He carefully sat back up and rubbed his eyes as I took one of his hands in mine, grabbing my bag with the other. I fished through the backpack and finally came to what I was looking for, pulling it out and showcasing it to him.</p><p>"It's an ai no hana flower... I... Found it earlier...And it reminded me of you..." It did, and when I tried to think of anyone else to give it to, no one came to mind.</p><p>"I-I think I've heard of these... Aren't those... For couples, though...?"</p><p>I brushed off his question and directed his hands to gently hold the flower, enveloping his hands in mine. "You feel it?"</p><p>...</p><p>His eyes lulled closed and he smiled, nodding softly.</p><p>"You know what that is, right?"</p><p>He looked carefully back to me, his expression softening at the realization.</p><p>"Yeah, that's... My love for you..."</p><p>He hummed softly, relaxing his body. "I didn't know you felt that way," I looked down to our hands and nodded, "It feels nice."</p><p>"Good... I'm glad..." </p><p>He looked down and glossed his thumb over the top of the flower. "I feel the same..."</p><p>My head quickly perked up and his eyes met mine far too slowly. He giggled, leaning forward and quickly pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. </p><p>"I...--"</p><p>"Let's not make a big deal out of this, okay? Y'know, like, not let it change anything between us."</p><p>"Yeah, right... You're the only friend I've ever had... And I don't want to lose that."</p><p>......</p><p>It did change. That night, instead of sleeping seperately, we lied together in the grass. I don't think either of us really slept that long. Just holding each other felt nice. I wanted to cherish it. And I did.</p><p>... </p><p>I guess this did turn out for the better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>